The present invention relates to a composite material for use as a molding plate in a method of shaping molding compound in the repair and restoration of damaged surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,054, I disclosed a method for modifying a surface to a desired contour by pressing a flexible molding plate, having holes for releasing trapped fluids and excess molding compound, against the molding compound using a device having a plurality of pressure points conforming to the desired contour or, in the alternative, by going over the molding plate with a hand-held roller, rod, or pressure pad and relying on the adhesive force of the molding compound to hold the plate in place.
I have since devised an improved molding plate comprising a two-ply composite of an expanded malleable layer bonded with a perforated flexible layer